notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crick
The Crick is a swampland, home to the Crick Elves. It lies within the Living Woods. At the start of the story, Moonshine claims that "somethin' amiss at the Crick!" The inhabitants of the Crick struggled with the outburst of a mysterious demonic disease called Crick Rot. History Long ago, two lovestruck elves were banished from the elven city of Gladehome and founded a new society at The Crick where they could be free from judgement. The reasons behind their banishment is much debated. High elves believe that they were banished because they were cousins who wanted to get married. Crick elves believe that they were third cousins at most. The truth probably lies somewhere in the middle (second cousins). Geographic Description What is known as "The Crick" is actually a series of creeks. There is a long river that begins north in the Galaderon Glades passes South through the Living Woods, where it diverts into many streams. Murph describes it as a giant fork shape when viewed from above. The Crick Elves live between between the creeks in many "Crickstricts", full of hollowed out stumps that are used as homes. The homes are connected by rope bridges. In the middle lies a gigantic tree known as the "Grandma tree" planted by the founding Meemaw and used as a gathering place still. Political Structure The Crick is led by a Meemaw (currently Jolene Cybin), elected by the Old Folks Council, who advise her. Society Most of The Crick's society is based on Emily Axford's many wild statements about it both before and during the Band of Boobs's time at The Crick. This is important to note, because there is so much bullshit going on over there. Contrary to popular belief, the inhabitants are not all the result of incest. This is a society based on hospitality, and over the centuries have welcomed any and all immigrants with welcoming arms. This has attracted half-elves, lesser born elves, and societal rejects of all kinds from High Elf society. The snootiness of the Gladehome has no place here where young 'uns play with fire, Crick Bullywugs wrastle nannerflies, and a friend might just show up at your stump at any time for any reason because Crick Elves have no concept of privacy. Life was simple until the War with Asmodeus, when a sickness known as Crick Rot began to plague the inhabitants. After the Band of Boobs managed to eradicate it, MeeMaw became concerned about the safety of the Crick as a whole. It is so close to Galaderon, the epicenter of Thiala's violent return, and decides to move the Crick. The Crick inhabitants are currently on their way to Gladehome, to ask their distant snooty cousins for aid. Legal System Since the Crick's power is as decentralized as possible, there is no police force that enforces laws or even really any laws written down anywhere. Cricks may accuse another Crick of a crime and the case may be resolved through a trial by wrastling, or a speaking trial, the accused may choose. The trial is presided over and adjudicated by the Meemaw. The defendant seems to be entitled to a lawyer during the proceedings. When the accused is brought in front of the Meemaw, she asks the crowd or individuals to yell out at once what they are accusing the person of. The correct way to present evidence is by yelling it out and interrupting in the middle of the proceedings. Celebrations Almost every day is a celebration at The Crick. Jambalaya runs a plenty and many a crawfish boil too. The one named holiday we know of that the Crick celebrates is Crickmas. Animal and Plant Life Although there are a few animals and plant types that are unique to the Crick, a lot of the animals and plants are simply named wildly different than what the rest of the realm calls them. * Chippermunks (Chipmunks) * Nannerflies * Crick Bullywugs * Flutterfly (Butterfly) * Muckrose (Daffodil) * Tall Rat or Flyin Rat (Bird) * Giant Ticks * Sugar Gliders Trivia * According to Emily on an episode of Short Rest, the Crick "don't do gender". Category:The Crick